Feelings
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Elian is just a clone, clones shouldn't feel emotion. While patrolling, the HOLY jail,he finds a girl crying and feels sympathy and sadness. Confused by the emotion,Elian goes to the person who knows the most about him,Martin Zigmarl.Fluff no pairings!


Feelings by blackdragonflower

Summary: Elian is just a clone, a clone that shouldn't feel emotion. While patrolling, as is his duty, he finds a girl crying and feels sympathy and sadness. Confused by the emotion, Elian goes to the person who knows the most about him, Commander Martin Zigmarl, and questions him about the feelings. Father son fluff No pairing intended!

Characters belong s-CRY-ed which belongs to Sunrise Inc.

Rated PG

---

Elian walked down the prisoner's hallways. His heart filled with sympathy, a sympathy he couldn't understand. A little girl with a bright red bow in her hair was shivering in her cell. Elian stopped. He could feel her fear, her sadness, but he didn't understand. Feeling, understanding what little he did feel, wasn't apart of his cloned DNA. He kneeled down and put a hand against one of the metal bars. The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Large teal eyes were filled with tears, she had been crying. Elian felt something pang his chest. He looked down at where his heart was, confused. He stepped away from the cells before he ran off. He ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the emotion he was feeling. He didn't understand it, he couldn't control it. There was one person he knew would have the answers, Commander of HOLY and his father, Martin Zigmarl.

He leaned against the commander's door breathing hard from the run. So many stairs, why were there so many stairs? The metal door slid open and Elian fell forward surprised. He roughly hit the floor. Martin stood from his chair, concern written across his face. "Elian?" The blue haired boy looked up from the floor, his eyes held chaos, as if his thoughts were in a chaotic jumble. "Elian? Are you alright?" Elian picked himself off the floor and nodded.

"Yes sir. I-I had a question..." The door slid shut behind the boy automatic.

"Yes?" Martin sat back down in his chair. He crossed his fingers together and used them to support his chin like a rest.

"I don't understand..." Elian was looking at his small, pale hands.

"You don't understand what?" Martin asked curious not understand Elian's cryptic remark.

"Feelings." Elian looked up at his father. "I don't understand what it is... this _pain_ in my chest cavity." Zigmarl frowned and sat back in his chair. His melted chocolate brown eyes were thoughtful.

"Elian... come here." The boy obeyed and walked over to the desk. "Come around the desk..." Elian also obeyed this order. He was a little nervous, but he couldn't explain why. Elian was surprised when the adult wrapped his arms around Elian in a warm hug.

"Commander?"

"Elian... what do you feel?"

"Um... my body temperature is the same... but it feels warm where my heart is located..." Martin let the boy go chuckling.

"You're happy Elian."

"Happy?"

"It's an emotion... but I didn't think you'd be able to feel emotion... how did this happen?" Martin patted a clean spot on his desk and Elian wordlessly hopped up and sat.

"It started... with this girl."

"Mhmm..." Commander Martin Zigmarl rested his cheek on his palm, "Where did you meet her? What happened?"

"Well sir, I was patrolling down in the prison ward like ordered and there was a little girl, younger than me from what I could tell... she was, crying."

"Crying?"

"Yes sir."

"Do we have any information on the girl?"

"No sir. Not that I know of."

"And she's in the prison?"

"Yes sir."

"And you felt a _pain_ in your chest?"

"Yes sir. When I saw the girl crying I felt a pain in my chest, that I didn't understand."

"That's why you came here then?" Zigmarl smiled warmly.

"Yes Commander Zigmarl."

"Elian... you felt sympathy for the girl."

"Sympathy?" Elian's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What's _sympathy_?"

"Sympathy is an emotion. Often characterized by a sharp, or soft pain in a person's chest when they feel sorry for someone."

"Oh." Elian bit his bottom lip. He hopped off the desk and activated his alter. The orange glow surrounded him and he began typing something, his little fingers darting across the keyboards. Martin watched curiously before he sighed and looked back at the paperwork on his desk, he'd have to get back to work. The adult picked up his pen and began filling out the paperwork. He was almost startled when Elian spoke up again, "Commander?"

"You know, when we're alone you can call me your father Elian..."

"Yes Com-, father." Elian smiled cutely.

"Tell me what you found..."

"I hacked into the mainland database concerning the alter users there and found my further information. I wasn't suppose to _feel_ was I father?"

"No Elian, you weren't. You are however a little boy, life created from a human male and a human woman, and it is only natural for a human, even a cloned human, to feel emotion."

"Can you explain to me better how I was created?" Elian questioned. Martin bit the inside of his cheek, this subject was like having the "where do babies come from" speech.

"Well, ehem, Elian, they took some of my DNA and inserted it into the empty egg in a woman's body. Things then happened naturally, nine months later we had you. The woman was the second alter user they'd ever found, so I believe that gave you a little higher chance since you've been surrounded by the power since birth." Elian took all of it in very well despite the fact he was a young child. Elian's alter melted away and Elian ran over and gave the now stunned Zigmarl a hug. Martin blinked then wrapped his arms around the boy, but not just any boy, his son.

"Thank you father." Elian nuzzled his way close in his father's broad chest. Martin Zigmarl smiled softly, recovering from his embarrassment of the "_baby_" talk. His hand came to rest on the young boy's hair and he ruffled Elian's hair. There was a knock on the door. Elian immediately snapped to attention and stepped a reasonable distance away from the man, and his desk. The door opened to reveal Urizane.

"Yes Urizane?"

"I was looking for Elian... we have patrol... and he's often around this area somewhere sir. But I see he's right here with you!" The hearty watermelon lover laughed, smiling.

"I see. Hurry along Elian. I'll speak to you after you're done with patrol... I have some, _assignments_ that would be perfect for you."

"Yes sir." Elian grinned then ran off to Urizane.

"You two take care of yourselves. You are very important to HOLY and it would be a shame to loose either of you."

"Ah Commander nothing to worry about! Me and Elian will be just fine!"

"I'm holding you to that." Martin smiled, a playful tone in his voice despite the authoritive one.

Elian pulled softly on Urizane's arm. "We're going to be late." Urizane nodded and saluted to the commander. Elian and Urizane left, leaving the commander of HOLY by himself in the large office.

'_Elian... you're growing up so fast. I can only hope, from a father's view, that you are happy.'_


End file.
